When manufacturing an electronic device, such as a semiconductor device or a flat panel display, etching processing for supplying a treatment liquid and selectively removing a silicon compound is performed on a surface of an object to be treated on which the silicon compound is formed.
In the treatment liquid used in the etching processing, impurities that are made of an inorganic substance or a metal, which are removed from the object to be treated, are included. For this reason, when the etching processing is sequentially performed, the impurities in the treatment liquid after the etching processing is performed are removed, and the treatment liquid is reused. In such a technology of reusing the treatment liquid, it is desirable to further improve efficiency when reusing the treatment liquid.